The purpose of this work is optimal physics, computer based and technical support for a brain implant protocol. In particular it aims at optimization of the chain of procedures comprising patient data acquisition, treatment planning, including optimal delineation of the target, determination of the number of radioactive sources, their strength and position, and determination of the surgical access route. The method includes the further development of special mechanical positioning devices and the further development and adaptation of locally developed computer programs.